


Until My Life Is Exhausted

by Olive_Paeonia



Series: Otsuyusona [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Aigis Has Android Anatomy, Awkward Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Grinding, Love Confessions, Moaning, Neck Kissing, No Coochie, No Nipples, Non-Penetrative Sex, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Touching, Touchy-Feely, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: Minato struggles with the pains of his past and finds comfort in the synthetic arms of a his android crush. Intoxicated on the kindness of his crush, he finds himself unable to keep himself from hiding his feelings any longer.Soon quiet insecurities about her body get voiced as silent affections become proud proclamations.(This IS part of a series but it's an anthology and therefore no other entries of Otsuyusona need to be read)
Relationships: Aigis & Arisato Minato, Aigis & Persona 3 Protagonist, Aigis/Arisato Minato
Series: Otsuyusona [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Until My Life Is Exhausted

Minato slept curled up into a ball on his bed, Aigis found it curious that he was sleeping differently tonight. When she looked closer at his resting face it didn’t look quite as peaceful as usual, in fact, she noticed what appeared to be some dried tears on his cheek and some reddening below his eyes. Her cold metallic fingers trailed across his face, Aigis didn’t quite understand it but a uniquely painful feeling had found its way into her chest. Soon her whole hand laid on the side of his face, her thumb feeling across his lips.  
Aigis usually watched Minato in his sleep by sitting on the edge of his bed or standing over him but tonight she had developed the strange desire to crawl under the blankets with him and hold him. Arisato’s eyes slowly opened and made contact with Aigis’ “Aigis…” his voice was deeper and more gravelly than usual due to having just woke up “Wh…” he shook his head and a new expression found its way to the usually calm boy’s face. The android was shocked to see a look of pain on his face but was even more shocked by the boy’s hand leaving the blanket and falling on top of Aigis’, showing some form of appreciation of her caressing. 

She was stunned to a point beyond thinking, she wanted to aid him and relieve his pain but was somehow scared too; she never saw such outright sorrow in Minato before and was scared of it. Aigis took a few moments before building her courage and prodding “Are you wounded? Do you need my aid?”  
To someone who didn’t know Aigis, these words may seem clueless, as if she doesn’t understand emotional pain but she wasn’t the android from when they first met anymore- she was someone who felt fear, sadness, anger and someone who saw it in others too. Her words were more for Minato’s sake as she realized that prodding in someone else’s feelings often hurt them more or felt invasive, to these ends, Aigis faked ignorance to Minato’s pain as to let him close the distance if he wanted or to shut the conversation down without feeling like she knew too much. Aigis found this to be especially useful information for Minato as he often maintained a distance from his emotional side and seemed to dislike having others become too aware of his feelings. 

“Do you…” he opened his eyes again, his face looked to be on the verge of tears “not remember today…?”  
Aigis was shocked, her eyes widened. She had no clue how she forgot that today was the anniversary of her duel with Death and the date that she had indirectly caused the Arisato family to crash their car.  
“I’m…” Aigis’ voice had become more and more emotive over the course of the past year but the sadness in her voice had turned into something more expressive than Minato had ever heard from her “so...sorry…”  
The wet tears of an apologetic android fell onto his face, he was surprised to see her cry like this. It was the first time he had seen her cry since he nearly sacrificed himself to seal away Nyx.  
He sat up and his eyes darted around, unsure of what exactly to do but Aigis was actually the first to speak again “I am o-” she stopped mid-sentence as a warm hand caressed the side of her face. Her mechanical hands wiped away the last of her tears before she leaned her head into his hand. He smiled softly at her, a sight that was truly magical to her, she did her best to commit the sight to her memory banks.  
She smiled back similarly in response, a sight that was truly magical to him, he did his best to commit the sight to his memory. 

“Aigis…” his voice was breathy and soothing “I...can I…?”  
The machine was truly confused as to what he was wanting “I am unsure what you’re requesting?”  
A small blush made its way to his cheeks “Can…” he looked away, Aigis found herself getting antsy, wanting desperately to hear whatever would make him act so bashful “Aigis, can I kiss you?”  
Aigis visibly jerked at his response “Kiss me?” he slowly nodded “Why?”  
Minato wasn’t expecting a response like that, it came off as if she were being somewhat insecure, something that wasn’t uncommon in Aigis but wasn’t voiced so blatantly.  
He didn’t want to have to answer the question as no answer he could give would let him avoid embarrassment. “Because…” he looked around, trying to find any words adjacent to the truth “I…” he sighed “Aigis. When I first came here I was a lonely boy with no idea of what was happening in my life anymore. I met Yukari and Mitsuru, later Akihiko and Junpei...they’re all very precious to me in that they led me to this point in my life as are the rest of SEES. I truly...I truly treasure them all very dearly but…” He looked the android directly in the eyes “you’re different, what I feel towards you is you is admiration like the others but it’s different...Aigis, you...have my heart.”  
Aigis’ hands covered her mouth in visible shock before a surprisingly sultry look found its way onto her manufactured face “Minato, you have my permission to partake in me as necessary and…” a somewhat playful smile grew on her lips “I...would like to be serviceable to you to the best of my amenities, however limited.”  
Minato’s face turned beet red, not expecting such a forthright response from Aigis “I...don’t want to sound...unkind but...can you kiss?”  
Aigis looked embarrassed, somehow getting caught in the moment and forgetting to even explain if it was possible; only giving answers to his base question.  
“I…” her eyes darted around in a rare display of being lost for words “My mouth is lubricated and my tongue is functional, however, the lubrication isn’t the same as saliva and the effect of it’s consumption is unknown. Additionally…” she looked somewhat bitter but sounded even more so “The ducts in my mouth that supply my oral lubrication weren't made to handle saliva and as you know: I’m incapable of eating or drinking, the same would likely go for you…”  
Minato was disappointed but tried not to show it as Aigis was obviously feeling down for her inability to experience intimate kisses.  
“What about if it were just on the lips?”  
Aigis’ original excitement regrew within her, before Minato could act her cold hand hooked around his neck and slid into his hair. She pushed his head towards hers with a bit more force than she intended, her lips pressed against his and she revelled in the feeling.  
Minato himself was excited to finally feel her like this, it was strange but tantalizing. Her artificial skin felt real but didn’t carry the warmth of a human but it wasn’t quite cold either, he had felt this sensation with his hands before and even that was exciting to him but there was such a deep unparalleled intimacy in feeling her lips to his.  
Arisato was somewhat nervous that his mechanical crush would notice how heavy he was breathing or how his heart was racing.

Aigis slowly broke the kiss but never broke her eye contact, she wanted to never look away from her fleshy crushes eyes. 

There was a silence between them for a few moments before an abrupt and shocking statement sliced right through it and rocked Minato to his core. It was an incredibly insensitive and blunt statement that seemed unnecessary and didn’t even have much of a point, it was so incredibly matter-of-fact that he didn’t really understand why it needed to be said.  
“You are visibly aroused…”  
Minato jumped at her words and quickly tried to cover his crotch in a weak belated attempt at modesty. Aigis seemed surprised at her own words too “I spoke without thinking, that was insensitive of me. I was just...surprised.”  
The bluenette did his best to avoid eye contact, after continued awkward silence Aigis again attempted to remedy her bluntness “Minato, it’s a natural response in pubescent boys especially when around…” she herself began to look somewhat downtrodden.  
“Why were you...are you surprised? If it’s such a natural response, shouldn’t you have expected this to happen?”  
For such an intimate topic Aigis’ tone stayed flat, she spoke similarly to how she did when they had first met “I do not have the facilities necessary for reproduction nor for even recreative intimacy but sexual attraction can still occur without those, however, I do not possess breasts or buttocks. I am without most everything usually found to be necessary for sexual stimulation and especially for intercourse.” Minato thought she had stopped but only a few seconds later she continued, obviously having a lot of thoughts on the subject “I cannot bring you pleasure or sexually satisfy you in any fashion nor can I bear your child or bring you warmth. I am incapable of so much as…” as she continued her voice slowly cracked and wavered and her expression flashed glimpses of insecurity and pain “kissing you in a fashion that would be normal for couples” Minato briefly saw her lip quiver before she tried to reel her feelings back in “Even when you hold my hand, there will be a difference. My hand is a weapon. Even when you caress my face, there will be a difference. My face is manuf-...manufactu...manufactured…” synthetic tears trailed down her cheeks.

Minato put his hand on the back of her head and lowered her onto his chest, his other hand rubbing up and down her back “Aigis. It’s tough to say but…” he swallowed “from the bottom of my heart, I love you.”  
There was a moment of silence but a weak voice spoke into his chest “I love you too, Arisato Minato. You are so very precious to me.”  
His soft caress quickly turned into a tight hug “I won’t lie. I do want to feel good...th-that way and I want to become intimate with you...but...but I’d sacrifice all of that for you. If it means being with…” he cleared his throat, tears forming in his eyes above his beet red cheeks “you, Aigis...my Aigis. Then I’ll live without it and I won’t regret it. I can still pl-pleasure myself…” he cleared his throat once again “I’d rather be celibate and with you than have s-sex and not feel your touch at all.”  
Aigis softly cried into his chest, a building feeling of insecurity and incompatibility had been growing quietly in her ‘heart’ but it had finally boiled over and wetted Minato’s shirt.  
His fingers combed gently through her hair as he spoke in the most loving voice she had ever heard “Aigis, all I need is you at my side...to hear your voice...to see you smile, even to feel your pain as you cry. It’s all precious to me and I’ll pick that over anything”  
Her soft cries soon turned to sobs, her shoulders shaking “I won’t! I won’t ever leave your side!”

What seemed to be hours came and went as they held each other and spoke the loving thoughts that had grown in their mind for so long. As they winded down the couple found themselves wrapped in each other's arms, Aigis’ head still firmly planted into his chest.  
“You said that you couldn’t bring me warmth but everytime you seem to touch me, I become warm...especially now.”  
“That is likely because of your own body heat which is heating my surface and in turn- keeping you warm”  
Minato couldn’t help but think of Aigis as a thick blanket, she got cold easily but she kept heated up quite nicely as well.  
“Minato?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are we...would you consider us to be boyfriend and girlfriend? I understand that I am not technically a girl but I-”  
“Y-Yes…”  
He gulped loudly  
“Okay…” her voice was as nervous as it was sweet. The usually strong girl sounded so fragile and vulnerable recently, Minato couldn’t help but find himself deeply endeared by her every time she showed such sweet emotions.  
“Would you…” he cleared his throat again “like to go on a date...tomorrow?”  
“I would enjoy that greatly”  
There was a moment of silence again but this time Aigis was the one to speak “Are you comfortable with informing the rest of the team of our intimacy?”  
“I would love that…”  
“Are you truly sure?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
She let out a surprisingly young sounding giggle “I see. What if Yukari or Fuuka were to ask similar of you?”  
“I would...no, I should be honest” he sighed and Aigis’ heart sank “I already have turned it down”  
“A member of SEES asked to become involved with you?”  
“Yes, I, er, Yukari...She did. It wasn’t a very serious request, I think she was just casually interested…”  
“And...what were the circumstances behind your…” It was odd to hear Aigis struggle to word things correctly, usually she was quick to formulate sentences and they’d often be without flaw and spoke concisely “What were your reasons for turning her down?”  
“Yukari isn’t my type and...well, you. It didn’t seem serious, I wouldn’t mind just going on a few dates with someone who isn’t my exact type but...I couldn’t because...I love you.”  
Aigis nodded, Minato was curious about her expression “Minato, what is your type?”  
“You.”  
He could actually feel Aigis jump at his words “I-I see…” she squeezed his petite frame “I suppose I would say the same.”  
Minato returned the hug.

“Minato, how much of this is an abnormality caused by our emotions?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I believe it’s uncommon for girls to suggest something that could be interpreted as so ‘desperate’ but...is this the quo for now? Will you embrace me every night...and...will you kiss me regularly?”  
“I don’t know if there’s anything I’d enjoy more.”  
She giggled in an almost identical way to before.  
“So then...you’ll kiss me...and refer to me intimately in front of the others? Even grasp my hands in public?”  
“Of course.”  
“I want to confess, if only to express the severity of my enthusiasm, that I’ve dreamt of situations similar to today’s. Occasionally on nights in which I struggle to sleep, I’ve even fantasized about this”  
“I...I’ve done the same”  
Aigis felt like she was going to burst, even in her fantasies Minato never replied like that. She was already smitten with him but felt herself fall deeper in love with him.  
“This is particularly selfish of me but I would like to hear more of your fantasies”  
“Well. In my fantasies we’d often go on dates, usually things like the movies…”  
Aigis realized that dates often consist of eating and the like, she felt a small tinge of pain at the fact that her mechanical body would stop her boyfriend from ever getting to go on a normal date. Despite this she didn’t get sad, her mood was too high to be brought down easily...  
He continued “We’d have a good time and truthfully, and this may be unkind to admit, it’d be a scary movie and you’d cling to me. I’d get to feel you close to me and...rely on me. Ah, I don’t really want to admit this either but when you’d cling to me I’d kinda sort of get to look down your shirt.”  
“Minato, I don’t intend to sound like I’m dwelling on the topic from before but...there really isn’t anything to look at…”  
He shook his head “I’ve said so many embarrassing things today, why stop I guess…” he sighed “Your body is still modeled after a girls and, well, even if your chest doesn’t have the texture or appearance of normal...ch-chests...it’s still...g-good for me.”  
“Really? I suppose I have seen you stare before but I had assumed that you were staring at my ribbon but in hindsight that does seem questionable…”  
“Yes really. Your body is still...exciting. You saw proof of that before.”  
“Minato…” Her voice was lower and more suggestive than her usual tone  
“Y-Yea…?”  
“Would you enjoy feeling my body? I don’t believe you’ve ever touched me below my face before.”  
“I’d...I’d love to”  
She pushed the blanket off of herself “Do as you please, I have no qualms with feeling your touch wherever you’d like”  
Minato sat up and looked her body up and down, artificial curves and a synthetic chest. Her body seemed so enticing to Minato though love likely changed his perspective on her frame.  
His open palms slowly came down on her midriff, they slowly and nervously trailed up her body. Aigis’s eyes locked with Minato’s, she examined his expression deeply, revelling in his obvious enjoyment at a body she was crying over just moments ago. She put her hands to her mouth, enjoying the feeling of his sweaty palms exploring her.  
His hands made it to her artificial breasts, they were hard and didn’t feel much like breasts at all but Minato’s face grew redder at the feeling of her body and the sight of her half-lidded sensual eyes. Aigis wasn’t feeling anything like sexual pleasure but just a plain joy at being touched and more so the feeling of being caressed so lovingly, she was so truly enthused to have Minato desire her so deeply.  
Her eyes trailed down to his crotch once again and she was happy to see a bulge- a definitive sign that Minato really did desire her sexually.

“You never finished your story~” her voice sounded sleepy and soothed “I would love to hear the rest…”

One of Minato’s hands began squeezing her hard chest while his other hand lovingly made its way between her legs to her crotch. “Oh, uhm, of course.” his hand rubbing up and down where her genitalia would have been had she been a human “Well, truth be told” his voice sounded distracted and breathy “My fantasies usually go in one of two directions at that point…”

“What do you mean?”  
“Well...sometimes they end in a sweet way and others...sort of help me...f-finish…” he cleared his throat again.  
“Do you really think of me when…” Aigis was noticeably ecstatic to be thought of when Minato pleasured himself “The thought of me actually serves as a visual aid to your sexual gratification?”  
Minato couldn’t answer but did nod...after a few moments he gained the courage to confess “Actually it’s a bit more than that...it’s embarrassing to admit and...truthfully I feel guilty about it…”  
Aigis tilted her head “I like to think of myself as being something of your confidant, please feel free to tell me anything”  
“Remember when Fuuka wanted to take pictures of us all together for posterity?”  
Aigis nodded “Of course, why?”  
“One photo of you in combat...comes off as...pr-provocative…”  
Minato took a hand off of her chest to hide his face and Aigis smiled “I see...I...would like to see this photo”  
Minato nodded and stood up, pulled out a box from under his bed and opened it. After rummaging around for a spell he pulled out one photo. Aigis sat up and grabbed it…  
The photo depicted Aigis somewhat bent over, seemingly getting ready to jump but the angling makes it appear as if she’s bent over and presenting herself to the camera.  
Aigis nodded “How many times have you reached orgasm to this photo?” her tone was innocent and genuinely curious. “It’s not exactly like I was counting but...but if I had to guess...maybe somewhere near thirty or so times…”  
“I-I see…Minato?”  
“Y-Yea?”  
“In your fantasies, do we have sex normally?”  
“Sometimes but I sorta guessed your mouth worked differently...so a lot of my fantasies...a lot of my fantasies also included some way to make you feel good.”  
“I’m sorry that I can’t fulfill your fantasies”  
“Touching you like I have been is a fantasy of mine, telling you I love you is too, so is b-being comforted by you and hearing you say ‘I love you’...You’ve fulfilled many of my fantasies...Aigis you are my fantasy!”  
Hearing his words, Aigis was overwhelmed with feelings, some she never even knew existed. They swelled in her chest and eventually burst into a bold and somewhat loud proclamation of pure affection.  
“Minato Arisato, I love you!”  
Which seemingly caused a similar effect in Minato as he returned the sentiment in an extremely similar way.  
“Aigis, I love you too!”

She quickly jumped off of the bed “Please stay seated...I want to...make one more fantasy come true...I want to bring pleasure to my...boyfriend~”  
She went to the middle of the room and in front of Minato before bending over at the waist, pushing her rear out in such a way that emulated the pose of presenting oneself for sex. “I-Is this good…?”  
Minato was nearly lost for words, he reached out and began getting as much of her hard bottom into his hands as possible “It’s more th-than good, Aigis! Th-this is exhilarating!”  
She gave a wide smile that would go unseen by her lover “Minato...could you please...pleasure yourself”  
“R-Right now!?”  
“I want you to use me like you’d use that photo, I want to experience this first hand…”  
She heard as his pants unzipped and hit the ground and she got strangely excited. 

Minato pulled his pants underneath his genitalia before licking his hand wet and grabbing his throbbing erection. Aigis, who was facing away as to recreate the pictures, listened in love-drunk excitement as his wet hands squelched across his shift and past his penis head. She listened to every noise, the sound of his breathing, the wetness of his hand, the cloth on his shirt scraping together.  
“Please, tell to me what you’re thinking of~”  
He groaned a bit in pleasure, the grumble to his voice was oddly tantalizing to the blonde in front of him “I-I… I’m thinking of what it’d be like to pleasure you!”  
“Pl-Pleasure me?” she bit her lip in secret but quickly got out of her daze for further inquiry “How s-so…?”  
“Mmmmh...If you had the parts then I’d l-love to lick you until...to taste you and give you focus and pl-pleasure…” he groaned again, his hand speeding up and selfishly beginning to focus a little more on the tip. “I wouldn’t b-be able to contain myself if I heard y-your voice…”  
“My voice?” she was genuinely confused for a moment before realizing her mistake “O-Oh...you’d like to listen to me make sexually explicit s-sounds...indicative of my joy and sexual satisfaction…”  
“Y-yeahhh mmm~”  
“It may not be as satisfying to hear but I could always falsify those noises”  
Minato knew it would be a little embarrassing and awkward but was interested nonetheless.  
“It’s selfish...b-but I want it…”  
“Please don’t worry about selfishness...I-I want to give it all to you~ Just like in your f-fantasies of me!”  
His hand sped up again, he had to fight instincts to close his eyes or let his head fall back in pleasure, he was doing everything he could to keep his eyes locked onto her.  
“Aaa. Ahhn. Mmm! Minato!”  
Her moans were stilted and awkward but in the same charming way that her regular voice is. She was feeling somewhat nervous about making such noises with only a slight knowledge of female moans but somehow...it felt as if it was coming out naturally…  
“That’s so b-beautiful...please...more!”  
Aigis was excited to know that she was doing a satisfactory job, the feeling of assisting the man she loved in feeling happy not to mention that she was recently scared of being unable to interact with Minato romantically or sexually and this was proof she could and to his satisfaction too.  
“M-Minato! Mmm! I-It’s too much! Aaa. I love y-you!”  
“Fuck! A-Aigis! I love you t-too...mmh...I’m about to cum...ahhh”  
She perked up and subconsciously lifted her hips higher at the mention of his climax “I am about t-to begin my orgasm c-concurrently!”  
Minato smiled at her, able to appreciate her cute innocence even while in something of a sexual daze.  
Aigis closed the distance between her hips and his erection, the contact between her cold rear and his penis was enough to send him over. His head fell back as his cock twitched and his hands slowed, each and every spasm shooting out another huge strand of thick white cum which sticks to her back and artificial buttocks. He moaned loudly one last time as he shot out the last few dribbles onto his girlfriend.

Aigis stood up and turned to face him, a great big smile on her face as she reeled from what happened. She kneeled down in front of him and pressed her lips to his. “Minato, I...am very happy to be your lover and to...receive your affections…” once again he was quick to notice her strange loss of words, it was somehow exciting to fluster her like that.  
“Aigis, I am…” he worked on catching his breath “very happy too...and your kisses are the best things I’ve ever felt.”  
“If you’d like more, I’d be more than happy to supply!” she joked before leaning in for another kiss, their lips connected and they both felt mutual bliss.

“I need to clean up, uhm,” he pulled a tissue box from the box under his bed and grabbed a few. His hands went towards his crotch but Aigis stopped him by putting her hand on his “May I?”  
“May you?”  
“May I please clean you?”  
Minato perked up and it caused his shrinking erection to twitch and dribble out some watery cum, something Aigis watched with amazement. “This is my first time seeing genitalia” she couldn’t take her eyes away “Next time, I’d like to get to observe you during our sexual interactions…”  
She grabbed a tissue and lovingly wiped all of the cum dripping down his member, making it twitch in her hands. “O-Of course…” his voice was tired and breathy, Aigis found it weird that she enjoyed it so.

Silence filled the room as Minato observed her beautiful expressions as she, in turn, observed his shrinking penis. “Despite my sexual limitations and my previous anxiety regarding...I’m truly excited for tomorrow night…”  
Minato jolted “Are we going to do this tomorrow too?”  
“I believe it is referred to as a ‘honeymoon phase’, it’s safe to assume that I will be desiring ac- activities similar to tonight…every night for the next few...nights...”  
Despite perking up recently, her voice was returning to it’s more mechanical sound once again, something that didn’t go unnoticed by her lover. It was obvious she was doing it because she was nervous and probably embarrassed. Even though he had heard her stutter plenty tonight, it was still exciting for him to hear.  
“I think I’d like that too” Minato said with a smile.  
“Very well...Then I will do my best.” She took the tissue and threw it into the small can beside his bed. “...Minato?”  
“Yeah?”  
She looked up at him, focusing in on his eyes. “Do you truly think you’ll remain satisfied with me?” her voice was tender again “Even if there’s so much I can’t do? Will you remain satisfied next year or the year after?”

Minato slid off of the bed and onto the floor in front of her and as her position was already near the bed- he had found himself directly in front of her, their bodies touching. His lips met with hers as his hands traced up her back, feeling as much of her as possible before squeezing her tightly to his body. “Aigis.” his voice was low and somewhat sultry “I-...you are my girlfriend and even now you’re still my crush but- and, uhm-” he composed his thoughts before continuing “those things are connotated with immaturity and acting flippantly but you aren’t just my girlfriend or crush…”  
Aigis tilted her head “Then…?”  
“You’re…” his cheeks turned rosey “you’re my Aigis. That’s irreplaceable and, honestly” one of his hands slid up her body to begin lovingly stroking her hair “so long as you’re Aigis, I will always want to be near you. I treasure you so dearly...yes, I become a-a...aroused by you and my chest melodramatically aches if I think of you but it’s more than that...I truly root for you and worry about you and I feel sad when I see you sad and I feel your joy when you’re joyful! This isn’t just two highschoolers dating...our situation is different. You’re...m-my…-you’re my one and o-only...forever”

Aigis buried her head into his shoulder “I apolo-...” she shook her head “I’m truly sorry, Minato. I never realized how deeply you felt about me. If I had known sooner then I would have done all of this sooner” she giggled, causing Minato to do the same.  
The android's hands wrapped around him “Aigis, when I grow old...wha-...how long will you last?”  
“Assuming that I never get any replacement parts then I should live for about four hundred and fifty years or so...but as my parts wear out I could merely get them fixed or replace them but by the time I start needing that...I suppose Fuuka won’t be able to do my maintenance anymore so it may not happen...and that’s assuming that I don’t take severe irreparable damage before then”  
“This may be selfish but...when I die, even if hundreds of years have passed, please think of me.”  
Her grip tightened around the boy “O-Of course but please...don’t make me think of that...I’m not sure that my chest can take it.”  
His death was never that crazy of a hypothetical to Aigis who had seen him in mortal danger in Tartarus plenty of times, it was such an incredibly palpable thought that whenever it crossed her mind; it would cause her genuine distress.  
“I’m sorry...I just…”  
“Should one thousand years come to pass, Minato Arisato will remain my grandest memory and my ultimate love...if ten thousand years come to pass, you will remain in my mind and in my heart...but truly...should I feel that I’ve lived a satisfying and fulfilling lifetime, I suspect that I may shut down voluntarily”

Minato was stunned silent and couldn’t find the words to reply, no matter how hard he looked. It was Aigis to speak next “I feel like I should express just how grateful I am...I have been very emotional and burdened tonight, without your kind words and love...I’m not sure my insecurities would ever lessen. You have been extraordinarily kind and thoughtful...I don’t know that I am doing a particularly good job at thanking you but I just wanted to inform you that it hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

Minato’s heart began to race as hair-raisingly gentle kisses worked up and down his neck in a surprising act of boldness, with a breathy moan he spoke her name, his recently satisfied body began to heat back up. Blood began flowing and filling the two spongy chambers of a very specific appendage, causing it to swell and press against Aigis.  
She began caressing the side of his neck that was opposing her lips, his head became heavy and leaned towards her hand- exposing more of his neck for her kisses. Aigis, who was starting to get more and more into it, changed her position to something resembling a sort of squat in an attempt to get better access to his now damp neck.

She moved her body from facing in front of him to being directly to his side, her entire body focused purely and teasing the newly discovered erogenous zone. She put one leg folded across his lap and the other hooked under the bed beside him as she sat on her feet (or feet-ish things), her crotch pressed against his side.  
Her free hand began rubbing up and down his body, brushing softly against his nipples and gently rubbing against the tent he was pitching. Aigis giggled between kisses “You’re leaking through your pants...you must really enjoy this…”  
His breathing was ragged and irregular, his head lulled over her hand with his eyes closed as he lost himself in her affections. Soon the tender kisses turned to quick nibbles and bites and even when Minato would come to expect it, they would still send shockwaves down his nervous system. 

She slowly broke away “It appears that your neck is a weakness that may prove useful after our date. I will do my best to incorporate it into my strategies...hehe~” her hand cupped his chin and turned his head to face her, she was planning on saying more but having his face so close to hers and seeing the desire laden on his beautiful blue eyes robbed her of any thought.  
She quickly and roughly pressed her lips against his, leaving him no time to prepare.  
When she broke away, Minato got to enjoy that same look on her expression. They both craved each other so desperately, they both greatly admired each other from a distance but now there was no distance and that passion and affection that had built up for so long was crashing together and growing immensely.  
The fire they had kept warm in their hearts was becoming intertwined and become innescent, this hot passion was palpable in every touch and kiss shared between the two lovers. 

“M-Minato…” the android moaned between labored breaths as his lips moved up and down her strange synthetic neck “I never knew…” her sentence trailed off and went unfinished, jolts of pleasure would consistently interrupt her thoughts and leave her feeling hazy. Her hand would grasp and knead at the bulge firmly planted in her sweetheart’s pants.

Aigis was trying to be something of a tease with her original assault on Minato’s neck but her will would shatter under the strength of her temptations. Letting herself get her fill of him and vice versa.  
Their bodys would intertwine and their hands would greedily eat up the other’s body as lips would find themselves firmly planted on any open space they could find. They would find themselves in that same trance for a long while, merely attempting to sate a craving they harbored in silence for their entire time knowing each other.  
Despite her cloudy head and burning body, Aigis would manage to teasingly keep Minato from cumming again, stating coyly that he would have to wait until after the date he promised her. 

As things slowed down their bodies stayed intertwined and the hot passion turned to a cool yet deep loving. Heads resting into the other’s shoulders as their eyelids struggled to remain open, the sweet smell of sweat lingered on the air as restful breaths and tired yawns bounced off the walls.  
“Do you like to move to the bed? I’m worried you may catch cold otherwise.”  
After a somewhat lengthy yawn, Minato grumbled out a weak response.  
“Mhmm, only if you hold me still”  
Aigis couldn’t fight the smile growing on her lips.  
“Of course...Please hold me tightly. I hope it will help me dream of you~”


End file.
